Party In The FAYZ
by Carrot Kit
Summary: 'Sam could not believe how hot she looked when she was pissed...' Oh the random things that happen when the freaks in the FAYZ decide to party.
1. Organising

"Are you coming?" Sam grumbled. Caine glared at him through narrowed eyes. "I'd be careful if I was you," he warned. "You could have a very tragic death you know... well, not that tragic to me, but maybe to Astrid, or Taylor."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure." he taunted. "You can't kill me just yet. We have a party to plan!"

Caine sighed. "Do we have to? You're presence is already poisoning me. I may just slip. Like that," he flexed his fingers and Sam flew back a few meters.

Sam pulled the finger at Caine's back as he jogged to catch up. Soon they arrived at the Lake House and were met by Astrid, Edilio, Diana, Drake, Dekka, Brianna, Taylor and Computer Jack.

"It's about time." Dekka glared at them. "Had a little scenery stop along the way?"

Sam shrugged at her. "Caine here seemed to enjoy dragging his feet through the dirt." It was Caine's turn to glare at Sam.

"So people," Astrid, calm and serious as always. "A party, a time when we all join in harmony to..."

"Cut the crap Astrid," Drake interrupted, flicking his whip aimlessly.

Astrid sent an icy look his way. Sam could not believe how hot she looked when she was pissed. He realised how much he missed her, and could not stop thinking about her.

"Fine," Astrid said. " We need food, water, music, have I said food? And . . . lighting?"

"Yep." Brianna said. "Ok food; where the hell are we going to get food?"

Suddenly, a MASSIVE parcel of food and drinks came floating through the barrier from heaven- I mean from the partying Gaiapahge. How am I supposed to know why the Gaiapahge was having a party? Maybe it was its birthday...

"Oh by the way," Drake piped up. "It's the Gaiapage's birthday."

"Why the hell would we need to know that?" sneered Diana.

Drake shrugged. "I dunno, the author wanted to know."

"Who cares?" Dekka grinned. "WE HAVE FOOD!" She lunged for the provisions.

"DON'T EAT IT YOU IDIOT!" Astrid yelled. "What is wrong with you?"

Dekka slumped to the ground, defeated. "OKAY fine, but I am most definitely attending this party. I want FOOD."

"If there's any food left," Computer Jack muttered unhappily. Briana rubbed his shoulder affectionately, and put an arm around him. "It's ok." she murmured. Dekka could only look on sadly, wondering why Briana wasn't turing into a lesbian.

Drake flicked his whip, and it crackled the air with at _SNAP!_ Everyone looked at him and he looked at Sam Caine. Caine looked at Sam and Sam looked at Astrid. Astrid looked at... the air next to her and realised that there was noone there, and realised a second time that they were all looking at her.

"Ok people," Astrid said. "Jack and Brianna, you rig up the music and the lighting. Caine and Sam, you get some tables out and set up the food. NO ONE EATS ANY FOOD? GOT IT? Edilio, Diana, Drake and Dekka, you find some chairs and stuff for swimming. Myself and Taylor will find some drinks. Ok everyone, MOVE OUT."


	2. Getting Stuff

Party in the FAYZ Chapter 2.

Caine was mortified that once again, he was stuck with his annoyingly pathetic brother. Sam felt exactly the same, and voiced his opinion.

Caine grinned his shark grin. "Well brother, it seems that we agree on at least ONE thing."

Sam grinned back cautiously. "Whatever. Where the hell are we supposed to find these stupid tables anyways?"

Caine shrugged. "I dunno, that factory house place thingy that you found Toto in?"

"Probably."

Taylor glared at Astrid. "Why me Astrid?"

Astrid smiled grimly. "Because you're the only one who won't go mad at the sight of drinks. And truthfully, I don't trust you with the food after you went mad with it. Diana will go mad coz' she's preggars. Caine would destroy you. Jack and Briana would probably ignore you. Need any other convincing?"

Taylor glared at Astrid in stony silence. "Where are we going to find drinks?"

Astrid pointed. "There's a shack over there behind the lake. Toto confided it in me. It's FULL of drinks and other things. I think there might some drinks in the containers aswell. Where you wanna go first?"

Taylor shrugged. "I dunno, whatever's closest? I don't care."

"Ok then," Astrid said. "To the containers."

Edilio, Diana, Drake and Dekka were all in a reasonably foul mood, as they all did not enjoy the other's company. Drake was pondering on whether to whip all the others into obliteration when Edilio spoke nervously.

"Ok guys, where the hell are we going to find deck chairs?"

"Why do we need deck chairs?" asked Drake, flicking his whip aimlessly. "And on that note, why the hell do we need a party?"

Dekka glared at him. "Shut it Drake."

Drake grinned evilly. "Oops." he said when his whip-hand struck Dekka, drawing some blood. "Sorry. Well, no, I'm not."

Diana sighed and rubbed her belly. "I dunno Drake. But this baby is NOT gonna be happy with all the alcohol." She grinned. "Oh well, who cares."

"Guys," Edilio said. "Ok, i reckon that we would find some chairs in the house. And stuff for swimming? What stuff do we need?"

Dekka nodded. "Yeah, good idea. I think Astrid was talking crap when she said stuff for swimming. Unless there are inflatables in the building."

"Ok," Edilio nodded. "To the building."

Meanwhile, Computer Jack and Briana, were busily sucking each other's faces off with hurried, sloppy kisses.

"We don't have much time," Briana murmured when they broke apart, panting. "The others will expect us back soon."

"I have my computer," Jack said. "The lights are back in the building. We have plenty of time." They went back to their making out.

"Seriously." Briana said. "We need to go."

Computer Jack moaned. "One last one?" he begged.

Briana pecked him on the cheek. "There."

Computer Jack grumbled. "Let's go then."


End file.
